Raserei Gotalmo
Previous Captain of the Skeered of Nothing and Captain of the Guard. His whereabouts are unknown. 'From the Bunk' Species Wildcat Gender Male Weapon Cutlass 'Appearance' A tall beast, decently built, as well as surprisingly fit. Raserei Gotalmo is a wildcat with a silver colored base coat, fur lightly accented by frost blue and snow white markings, and in about his early twenties. With headfur black as midnight, he has let it grow long enough for a short ponytail, only enough to fall to the base of his neck once gathered, but it is thick and strong. As far as clothing goes, he wears a black tunic top with a black ribbon tie cord, a pair of black linen pants, and a brown leather belt, with a small, obscurely decorated buckle. A black leather collar adorned with a small, golden bell is around his neck from when he served as a 'personal attendent' (Otherwise known as slave) to Myrhakel Greenfire. He has no piercing of any sort on his body, and does not intend to anytime soon gain any. Scars appear on his upperback, upper arms, forearms, and chest from difficult manual labor and weapons training as a young one. Lately, he has been taking troublesome measures as to keeping his physical appearance neat and clean, to look presentable at all times. For quite some time, many wonder what became of the good Captain. For the time being... maybe longer, he has returned, but, as merely a husk of his former self. Physically appearing to be a ghoul of sorts, body destroyed, lacerated, maimed, mauled, scarred, and burned beyond recognition on his arms, chest, back, mid-section, as well as his legs. What could do such a thing? The Tom has been nourishing himself, exercising, and allowing himself to smile lately, though there is still the haunting presence of what happened to him a short while ago. After a battle with his uncle, and for the last time, Raserei found himself crippled, as well as being in need of physical therapy. His face would carry the scar his relative had bestowed upon him for quite some time, if not forever, from his left temple, down the left side of his face... Thankfully, after several visits to Vespero's infirmary, there is no longer a need for crutches for the Wildcat Admiral... Admiral Raserei Gotalmo - A new tri-corner hat rested atop the Admiral's head. The recent promotion in rank was cause enough for him to go out, and purchase what he felt was going to be a new uniform for himself. Black pantaloons were about his lower body, and a white, ruffled shirt was tucked into them, complete with matching black colored vest, which obviously had no expense spared in it's make with it's silver buttons... To further accent his garb, a silver trim was altered into it, giving it a more prestigious, and bold look. On top of all of this... a silver-gray colored linen sash with exubriantly done embrodiery about his waist, merely for effect. Wait... wasn't this one in the same that he had recieved... oh, yes... that was from that rather lovely little thing he had met a few seasons ago, and managed to woo in an afternoon, and was given her sash as a token of her esteem for him... 'Weapon(s)' Though he feels most inclined to use his cutlass, Raserei has forced himself to learn of all weapons of the Imperium. He has taught himself the bow, possess the ability to weild a spear much like a staff,(Prefers the staff) and can easily use a two-pawed sword. 'Raserei's Cutlass' This razor edged, finely honed weapon served his late father till his death. A blade made of a steel yet to meet its match,(It has yet to meet many) it has grooves along the blade for allowing easy cleaning after a fight. The hilt guard is adorned with a pair of wildcat shaped shilloutes on either side, and a small mark rests on the center of either side. The hilt itself is wrapped in leather and then held in place by a golden mesh fillagry, that extends from the hilt guard down to the pummel, where a ruby rests in its base. 'Biography' It came as a surprise for Raserei, that morning on Soggus 9th, 1724, when he was bestowed with the Captainship of the Skeered of Nothing, and the previous Captain, IronPaw R. SkarBlade, was given the Ministry of Misanthropy. Admiral Raserei Gotalmo, of the Vulpine Imperial Navy ... such a wonderfully sounding thing. Humidor 1st, 1725, he had been Captain of the Skeered for little over a year before he had been bestowed the title by those of higher power. Truth be told, there are rumors about the feline about to pull several surprise inspections... That should prove for some rather... interesting situations. Merry 11th, 1726. A new Captain of the Stoatian Guard has been named, and the one to fill the position, according to the Minister of War, one IceRain A. Sleet, is none other than Raserei himself. What brought about this event? Perhaps to rekindle friendship? To give the feline a chance to prove that he wasn't all for Misanthropy, considering he's been ordered to resign, etc? This is interesting, in, and of itself. Category:Beasts Category:Admirals of the Vulpine Imperial Navy Category:Captains of the Skeered of Nothing Category:Wildcats